


Omega Mine

by Ohio_Doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Bad Parenting, Broken Dean Winchester, Courtroom, Falling In Love, Fear, I see hope in there somewhere, I'm Sorry, Knotting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Smut at end, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural), this is like really sad, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: Moving from place to place wasn’t something new for Dean. He was uprooted by his alpha father, dragged to another town when someone caught a whiff of John’s gambling or the abuse that Dean sustained.





	1. Pie and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Please please PLEAASEE read the tags  
> Trigger warnings about abuse and panic attacks

Moving from place to place wasn’t something new for Dean. He was uprooted by his alpha father, dragged to another town when someone caught a whiff of John’s gambling or the abuse that Dean sustained. Society was slowly more freeing for omega’s yet the law had yet to be changed, chaining Dean to his father legally, giving the rough man legal ownership of his son.

The abuse started small, a smack to the face here and there, a punch to the ribs when he’d overstepped, sometimes even a whipping with the belt. But the older Dean got and the more he protected Sam, the worse it became. John started to beat Dean almost on a daily basis for reasons ranging from John drinking all of his own beer to Dean breathing too loud.

The form of which the abuse was delivered also changed. It started with fists and belts and slowly crept its way to items more substantial. Cigarettes, beer bottles, car parts, and even a toaster. Dean’s body was rattled with small scars, a connect the dots book was jealous.

San left when he turned eighteen, presenting as an alpha giving him a legal right to his own person. Dean still secreted weekly calls to his younger brother, letting him know the omega was safe. So Dean was usually alone with his father, leaving behind most of the things he didn’t get a chance to get to know.

He didn’t have any friends, no one to talk to besides his brother but he still kept himself distant from Sam, knowing one day that John might hit him too hard, might have to leave town without the son he’d killed.

He was lonely. Being an omega was supposed to be a social designation, being surrounded by other omegas and calming alphas with their scent. But Dean seemed to anger his father. Seemed to do the opposite of calming him whenever he stepped over a line he didn’t know had been drawn, only existing in the alpha’s head until Dean crossed it. He felt hollow, by himself, and his omega body was small, needing some connection other than John’s fist to his flesh.

Dean was dragged from sleep, his body feeling heavy and weak. John was throwing things into a suitcase, breaking things they couldn’t take with them. He knew the drill by now, packing his own clothes and packing up the car. He waited in the passenger seat, waiting for the alpha to finish his business.

They drove for hours, Dean almost constantly gagging from the stench of liquor, old and new, on his father. When they finally stopped, they parked outside of a motel, their home for the short future.

As the omega of the “house”, Dean was in charge of the shopping, preparing food, cleaning, making his alpha happy. Settling into the motel, he headed out to the store to get food. On his walk to the store, Dean spotted a small gathering in a park across the street. Curious, he headed over.

There was a weekly Flea Market in the small town they’d settled in and Dean couldn’t be happier. He walked through the people slowly, eyes low, taking in the sights and sounds. Different smells assaulted his nose and he loved it. Some people looked at him, unused to seeing an omega in the condition he was in. He stopped at a few stalls, picking up odd bits of food he’d cook for John.

The smell of cinnamon apples wafted under his nose, drawing him to a small stall near the edge of the park. The stall wasn’t anything to write home about, essentially a few small tables and crates are thrown together to present and hold the stall runners' goods. Which were honey and pie. Dean’s mouth watered as he took in the pasties.

“Hi, there. You a fan of pies?” A low timber of a voice spoke from Dean’s right from behind the stall, spooking the omega. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Dean blushed, eyes on the ground. The smell of alpha filled his nostrils, making the fear inside of Dean bend his neck down and avert his gaze. He shuffled his feet, inching his way back from the man.

“Hey, wait.” The voice sounded a bit closer than Dean would have guessed, making him jump again, nearly flinging himself away from the man causing him to run into someone else, a rumble sounding from someone who was definitely alpha.

“Watch it, knot-head.” The voice on his right rumbled, enclosing on Dean and the man behind the omega. Dean’s heart squeezed, not only was Dean scared, but he was terrified. He was caught between two alphas and he couldn’t run. He was stuck. Stuck and frozen.

“Sorry, man. Didn’t know the omega was yours. He ran into me.” The alpha behind Dean slightly pushed him toward the pie vendor, leaving in a huff. Dean’s vision darkened, the fear encroaching on him. He was going to be attacked, assaulted, and Joh would blame him. Maybe even kill him for making him look stupid.

“Take a breath.” A voice sounded in his ear, hands holding his face in a soft embrace. “You need to breathe, Omega.”

Dean took a shuddering breath, his eyes focusing on the alpha who sold the pies. His face was wet with tears and the crowd had cleared from around them, his eyes closing again after being too unfocused. Some omega’s seemed to be fighting the instinct to go and calm a fellow omega in distress. Omega in distress could trigger an alpha’s rage. Dean cracked open his eyes. _Blue_. He saw blue and beauty and the sea. He took a deep breath, holding it in.

A small smile quirked in the alpha’s lips. “There we are. You did so well, Omega.” He rubbed his thumbs along Dean’s cheekbones, caressing him some more.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was thick, his throat heavy. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” He trembled, casting his eyes down. He had submitted to the alpha, his muscles relaxing. John would smell the man on Dean and he’d probably be sporting a bruise or two but right now he was feeling a soft caress for maybe the first time in his life.

He’s held Sam before, but Sam never held Dean. He’d always protected his younger brother from their father’s rage, but Sam was always his priority.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Omega.” The voice remained soft and relaxing, settling Dean a bit more. The smell of fear slowly leaving his scent. “Come sit with me.” The alpha led Dean behind the stall and perched him on top of a bar stool.

“Now, what’s your name?” The alpha asked, settling himself next to Dean on a crate.

The omega’s throat clicked when he swallowed, still trying to keep his eyes from the alpha. “Dean.” He cleared his rough throat. “My name is Dean.”

The alpha held a hand out toward Dean, who hesitantly took the proffered hand in his own weak grasp and shook. “Well, Dean. I’m Castiel.”

Dean snorted when he heard the name. Realizing he’d laughed at the alpha, Dean’s heart pumped hard. He was sure to be punished.

“I know, it’s a bit of a weird name.” Castiel offered, smile in his voice. “My parents named me after an angel.”

“It’s… unique. But I like it.” Dean’s voice came out small. He looked at his watch, jumping to his feet when he noticed how long he’d been gone. “I have to go.”

Castiel held out a hand and lightly grabbed Dean’s arm. “Wait, I have a question for you first. What’s your favorite kind of pie?”

Dean didn’t even have to think about it. “Apple.” He rushed out the answer, wanting to please the alpha he’d submitted to. He knew that this man was not his alpha, yet his body reacted to the man in a way he never reacted to John.

“Since you’re presumably new to town, you can have one on me. And take a jar of honey, Gabriel would castrate me if he found out I sent an omega home without something to eat.” Castiel smiled and retrieved the items, placing them in a small basket and handing it to the omega. “You can come back next week, we’ll be here, the same spot.”

Dean smiled down at the pie and honey wrapped in a small checkered cloth. “Thank you, Alpha.”

A large warm hand settled on Dean’s shoulder. “Of course, Dean.” The alpha squeezed his shoulder, most likely feeling the bones that were more prominent than any omega’s should be. “And if you need anything besides pie or honey, you can come to me, Omega.”

Dean shuddered at those words. No one had offered him help. No one had ever even glanced his way and thought that the omega needed help when his father was there. They knew the laws of omega ownership was still in effect and if they tried to help, they could be jailed or even killed for interfering with an alpha’s omega.

“Thank you.” His voice was small again. The omega worked up the courage to look at the alpha again, taking in his blue eyes and the shock of dark hair that seemed to be naturally messy and he drank in the sight of the man. He was gorgeous. The most handsome alpha that Dean had ever laid eyes on.

On the walk home, Dean was lost in thought about the strange alpha. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. But he was also kind. He’d helped Dean come down from a panic attack, protected him from another alpha (Though the guy didn’t seem too threatening), and he fed Dean. Feeding an omega tended to be something an alpha did when they wanted to court an omega.

Of course, he wasn’t being courted, sympathy had probably taken over the alpha and he felt bad about a weird crazed omega who had panic attacks in public when an alpha simply addressed him. Dean didn’t mind that though. If he could see that alpha again, he would. Though maybe not. John would beat him because he would just know.

For the first time in such a long time, the omega felt something other than pain or fear. He hid the pie and honey under his bed in the basket, slowly sneaking a bite from the pie or a bit of the honey when Dean knew John wouldn’t be home from swindling money at a bar or being too drunk to be conscious. He savored every bite until it was sadly gone.

He washed the pie dish and honey jar, placing them in the basket, setting about planning on how to return the items to Castiel. He was invited back to the stall to visit, so if he showed up, the alpha shouldn’t be too surprised. If Dean also seemed to have forgotten the checkered cloth that smelled like the alpha, then who would be any the wiser?

Dean was looking forward to his next trip out.


	2. Beacon of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has another panic attack, only to be calmed by Castiel's omega brother.  
> Dean also gets fed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like.... really sorry.

The next time Dean left the house, he had to wear a flannel to cover up the bruises that John had left on his arms but unable to hide the damage on his face. The alpha had interrupted Dean while he was folding and hanging laundry, angry about his son not being in the kitchen to hand him a beer. John grabbed the metal hanger from Dean’s hands and started whacking his son. Dean didn’t make any noise at the beating until the hits became so hard that the hanger started to unwind at the top and scratched his face, coming insanely close to his eye.

Dean was touch starved, packless, and alone. Packs and omegas were supposed to be held and cuddled and hugged every day of their lives. It wasn’t uncommon for an omega to cuddle other omegas in their pack. Sometimes even betas and alphas would join the cuddle party if it was large enough. No one was in danger if their pack was close.

Carrying the basket with the glass dishes inside, Dean slipped out from the hotel room, leaving an unconscious John behind. He knew the man had been out very late last night so he figured he had some time to enjoy his walk to the Farmer’s Market to see Castiel.

He made his way through the crowd again, going straight to the honey and pie stall. He stood back for a few moments, eyeing the people around. Not a lot of unmated alphas were here today, mostly omegas and some betas. He could smell the apple cinnamon scent again, making Dean’s mouth water and his stomach grumble. He didn’t eat breakfast.

“Dean, hey.” A deep voice came from behind the stall. Castiel made his way around the stall and over to the omega. The alpha’s stare lingered on Dean’s face for a moment too long, probably looking at the scratches. His eyes glittered when he eyed the empty honey jar and pie dish. “Did you enjoy the treats?”

Dean nodded his head, handing the items to the alpha. “Yes, they were so good. Never knew I would like honey so much.”

Castiel smiled, taking the proffered items. “Well, I’m glad. I think Gabriel would blush at a compliment on his pies.” The alpha looked around. “Speaking of which, I think you should meet him. It looks like you could do with an omega’s company.”

“Is he your mate?” Dean asked, feeling a bit let down. Castiel would never be his but he could dream. But the alpha didn’t smell mated.

“Oh, god no.” Castiel laughed, placing a hand on the small of Dean’s back and led him behind the stall, patting the bar stool again. “He’s my brother.” The alpha took his cell phone from his pocket, tapping something quickly on the screen.

The omega perked up a little bit. “You and your brother run the stall together?” Dean queried. “So if he makes the pies, you must be the one who gets the honey?”

Castiel’s lips quirked up, settling himself next to Dean. “You are very bright, Dean. Yeah, I raise bees and harvest the honey. Though it’s not my day job.” The alpha leaned closer to the omega, whispering conspiratorially. “It’s not Gabe’s either. He’s a doctor.”

Dean gave a small laugh, enjoying his time with the alpha already. He looked at the alpha, noticing a bit of black bleeding from his biceps up under his shirt and peeking out from his collar. The alpha was tattooed.

A crashing sound from behind Dean made him jump. He fell from the chair to his knees, covering his head. He expected John to come crashing through the park, finding Dean with a strange alpha. His breath grew ragged, panic setting in. He knew his father would find out. He knew he would be punished. Dean just wanted time to himself, not serving his father.

Castiel kneeled down by Dean, soothing words falling on deaf ears. He needed to calm the omega, unsure of how to help. The alpha tried to caress the younger man back, trying to calm the omega.

“What the mighty fucking hell, Cas?!” A voice sounded from behind the pair. “What are you doing?!” 

“Trying to calm him down, Gabriel.” Castiel’s voice was hard toward his brother, hands still soft and kind on the omega. “He’s freaking out.”

Gabe scoffed. “No shit, Sherlock,” Gabriel stated bluntly, making his way over. “Jesus, look at him. Cas…”

“I know, Gabe. I know. I just…. Help me, please.” Castiel’s voice softened. His eyes pleaded for his brother’s help.

The other omega made his way down to the ground with Dean, pulling him close. Maybe Dean needed contact. He looked rough enough, more panic wouldn’t help. “Hey there, Omega,” Gabriel whispered, gesturing Castiel to back up, wanting Dean to smell the omega more than the alpha. “Hey, I’m Cas’ brother. He told me about you, you know?”

Castiel’s eyes grew larger. “Gabe, you can’t tell him that.” The alpha hissed. Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

Dean leaned closer into Gabriel, nose straying toward the other omega’s neck. His breathing becoming less labored and his shaking becoming less body wracking.

“Hey there, Dean-o,” Gabriel whispered, pulling Dean as close as he could. “Looks like you needed a little cuddle, hm? Well, that’s okay. We all do sometimes.”

Tears streamed from Dean’s eyes, grabbing hold of the strange omega’s shirt. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m pathetic. I know, I’m weak.” The omega babbled.

The brother’s shared a look.

“No, you’re not pathetic,” Cas reassured him, crouching by the pair of omegas. “You’re scared, Dean. And if it’s for the reason I think, it’s a good reason.”

Dean’s stomach growled, making the omega turn red.

“Well, look at that. I think it’s time for some little omega to eat, hm?” Gabriel stood up, pulling Dean along with him. “I think we should feed you, don’t you agree, Castiel?”

A smile made its way to the alpha’s lips. “Yes, Gabriel. I do agree. The people will just have to live without their pie and honey fix for the day.”

Dean sputtered, shaking his head. “You guys can’t leave. I don’t want to make you guys lose out.”

Gabriel waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Pish posh. We’ll be just fine.” He started packing up crates and pies. “C’ mon Cas, let’s get this all packed up and then we can take Dean home and make him a nice big sandwich!”

Dean watched them pack up, being refused when he asked if he could help. He felt bad, not doing a part of the work. When the duo was done, Dean was ushered into the backseat of the pickup that Gabriel and Cas used for their “Farmer’s Market Stuff” as Gabriel so eloquently put it.

They drove a bit out of town, passing the motel on their way. Dean didn’t see his father and the car was still there. He crossed his fingers hoping the alpha was still asleep.

“Here we are, Cas’ place!” Gabriel sang, turning to talk to Dean. His face was serious. “Okay, Dean. I have an important question for you. But you HAVE to answer with one-hundred percent truth, got it?”

Dean felt a bit of nervousness flutter in his stomach, hands fiddling in his lap. Dean nodded, eyes remaining on the omega.

“What’s your favorite flavor of pie?” Gabriel’s face remained grave and serious.

Dean snorted a laugh, looking over to the side of Castiel’s face. “Why do you ask your brother?”

Gabriel gasped, turning to his brother. “You dare keep such vital information from me?” He placed a hand on his forehead, slumping down in his seat. “I have never thought that my brother, my own blood, would betray me in such a way!”

Dean giggled, watching Castiel roll his eyes. “Why would I tell the likes of you? You’d only try to buy his affections with the pie.”

Gabriel seemed even more aghast. “Why, I never!” He hopped from the front of the cab when the truck stopped, letting Dean out. He leaned forward, and whispered, “Would it work?”

“Yeah, probably. I don’t get special food much.” Dean scuffed his toe on the driveway.

The brothers shared another look.

Dean’s eyes grew larger the more he took in of the house. It was a grand house, that was sure. It wasn’t a mansion but it was pretty damn close. The inside wasn’t particularly lived him. Keys on the hook by the door, a blanket on the back of the couch, a few pairs of shoes in the living room but the rest looked like it could be from a magazine.

Without much fanfare, Dean was ushered into the kitchen, placed on a bar stool, and had two large sandwiches and a bag of chips shoved in front of his face. A cola followed in a frosted glass. Really, who frosted their glasses? But Dean didn’t argue much, eating almost all of the food in front of him.

“I hope it’s alright.” Castiel chewed on his thumbnail, spectating from his perch on the counter. “I wish I could have cooked you a meal, but a sandwich is the best I can do without much prep time. I’m going to send you off with another pie and honey. You need to eat.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, grabbing Dean’s hand. It felt nice, having an omega close. He never knew how much an omega’s touch could help until Gabriel held him at the stall. The small touches were something spectacular. It felt like he was cared for, thought about, maybe even loved. Tears formed in his eyes, embarrassing the omega.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Gabriel murmured, moving closer to Dean.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean wiped at his eyes. “I just haven’t… I’ve never had a pack to socialize with, let alone enjoy the touch of.” His free hand brushed over the scratches on his cheek. “I’ve never been able to enjoy touch at all, really.”

Another look from the siblings.

Gabriel hopped up, bringing Dean with him. “Tell you what. Why don’t we have a small dog pile in the living room and watch a movie?”

The couch was plush, Dean sinking in. Gabriel was to his left and Castiel to his right. Dean started to nod off, turning to get more comfortable. He dreamed of caresses and cuddles. When his eyes fluttered open, Gabriel was cuddling his back, small snores leaving the other omega’s lips.

Dean looked for Castiel, finding him lying to his right still. Dean’s arm had slipped from his sleeve while he slept and Castiel was stroking the bruises softly, almost not even touching Dean. He watched the alpha for a few minutes, the older man completely concentrating on his flesh.

“John hasn’t gone a day without laying his hands on me in one way or another.” Dean’s voice was quiet, yet it still scared the alpha. Sad eyes stared at Dean. “My father is not a kind man, but I am his.”

Castiel chewed on his lip, thoughts flitting behind his eyes. “Dean, there are ways…”

“No, there aren’t. He’ll run and take me with him before it gets far enough to take to court.” Dean licked his lips, keeping his voice soft. He didn’t want to wake Gabriel. “I am a prisoner to my father and he knows how to keep me from being taken away. He’s done it dozens of times before and he’ll keep doing it.”

Dean took a breath, averting his eyes from the alpha. “I lie to my brother when he calls. I tell him things are okay, I don’t want him to know how bad it’s gotten. I won’t let him come to us, but I feel better knowing that he thinks I’m okay. He’s doing things with his life and I don’t want to be a burden.” Tears formed in the omega’s eyes, but he blinked them away quickly.

Castiel brushed his knuckles down Dean’s face, the softness almost startling Dean. “Dean, you deserve so much better than what’s he’s doing to you.”

Dean sat up and away from the alpha. “I don’t deserve anything. I don’t know why you’re saying these things.” He stood up, Gabriel falling to the couch, snorting awake. “I won’t ever have that. I’m sorry, but I need to get back. I need to go.”

Dean was quiet as Gabriel drove him back to the motel, holding the omega’s hand the entire ride. He wished he could keep the physical contact, wished he could have stayed and been a Dean sandwich. But he didn’t want to start feeling hope only to be dashed away when John left again.

As Dean got out of the car, a basket filled with goodies in hand, he felt as if he was stepping out of a warm cozy cabin into a roaring snowstorm. Cold, bitter, and dangerous. He felt the love slither off his body only to be replaced by the fear he had for his father. He felt lost and the only beacon of hope was pulling out of the parking lot and out of the darkness that was Dean’s life.


	3. Dreaming About the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go too far, will Castiel be able to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a semi-descriptive abuse scene.

The couple following weeks happened about the same way, John would be irritated over something or other and beat Dean, Dean would head to the Farmer’s Market, and then he’d head to Castiel’s home for food and a cuddle. Castiel refrained from bringing up the subject of getting Dean out again.

The omega started to fill out a little bit, the food was good and the company better. The omega inside of Dean was starting to awaken, wiggling and whining because it had been asleep for so long.

Gabriel plopped down on the couch, chocolate cake in hand. “Man, this cake is amazing. It’s my favorite after heat food. What about you, little omega?”

Dean fiddled with something on his pants, unsure of how to answer the question. “Um… I’m not sure. I’ve only had one.”

Gabriel choked on his cake, sputtering and gasping for air. “One?” The older omega looked toward Castiel, concern filling his eyes. “One heat? Dean… That’s… Dangerous.”

“I know,” Dean muttered, face gone red. “I’m not sure if you know but when an omega body is in so much distress-“

“Yes, I know, Dean. I’m a doctor.” Gabriel set his cake down and took Dean’s hands in his. “Have you been to see a doctor? You know what, don’t answer that. I already know the answer.”

Castiel’s face was hard, anger evident in the set of his jaw and the stench of burnt cinnamon coming from the man. “That piece of shit. I swear to god if I ever meet that man I will-“

“Cas, stop.” Dean’s voice was soft but pleading. “Please, just leave it. I don’t want to talk about this again. I might not even be here next week. I just want to enjoy time with you guys while I have it.”

Castiel reluctantly shut his mouth, holding onto Dean’s hand. He blindly watched the movie that was on the screen. Dean watched him for a moment, wishing he could stare into the alpha's eyes, wishing he could hold the alpha the way he wanted.

When Dean made it home, John was gone. Thankful for the small miracles, Dean slowly enjoyed a piece of yet another pie the brothers sent him home with, savoring the flavors. The omega laid in bed, staring at his phone. His finger hovered over the screen before he hit call.

“Hello?” Sam’s voice was deep, commanding. All alpha.

“Hey, Sammy. How’s it going?” He wasn’t sure why he’d called his brother.

A rustling on the other end of the line indicated that Sam had been studying or reading papers. “It’s good, Dean. Just working on a case right now. Lots of reading and it’s getting boring. Your call was just the excuse I needed to take a break.”

Dean bit his lip, pulling the blanket over his head. “They got you doing cases already? You must be a good one.”

Sam laughed, happy and Dean could hear it. “They think I’m alright.” He got quiet for a second. “So, Dean. How are you? Honestly.”

“I’m fine.” An automatic response. A lie. “We’re traveling again. Can never stay in one place for too long. It’s like an endless road trip.”

“Dean…” Sam’s voice bled with a bit of sadness and concern. “You know you can tell me. I haven’t been gone that long. If you just tell me where you are, maybe I can come to get you.”

“No.” Dean breathed, shoving his head under the pillow. “No, Sam. He’ll follow us. I’m his.”

The alpha scoffed, most likely rolling his eyes. “And that’s utter bullshit and you know it! Just because the law hasn’t technically changed, it doesn’t mean you can’t fight it.” Sam sniffed. “Dean… you can do this.”

“No, I can’t.” Dean sobered, pushing the pillow around. He was nesting, trying to get comfortable, trying to comfort himself in this situation. “I’m glad you’re doing well. I have to go. Goodbye, Sam.”

Hitting the end button, Dean wanted to cry. He shoved the phone under the pillow, burying himself deeper into the blankets. The omega wanted to hide or run. He wanted to be far, far away. So far away that John couldn’t find him.

“DEEAAANNNN!!” A deep voice shouted the omega from sleep, making him jump. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Dean looked around, confused and scared. His father was standing in the doorway, face and eyes red in rage. Why was he mad? Dean hadn’t done anything. Would he be beat again? Why was he mad? _Why_?

“I was sleeping.” He whispered, body folding over on itself. “I don’t understand.” Tears formed in his eyes as John stomped over, stinking of alpha rage and alcohol.

A large hand grabbed the back of Dean’s head, pulling the hair tight and ripping his head back so the omega had no choice but the look at his father. “You don’t need to understand anything, you little bitch!”

The other hand belonging to the alpha lashed out, striking Dean across the face. Stunned, Dean grunted. He heard ringing in his ears and blood trickle down from his lip. The hand reared back, again and again, delivering blows to the weak omega’s face.

“You think you can make friends?” His voice was venom. _Whack._ “You think you can do something without me knowing?” _Whack._ “I am your alpha, I know everything you do.” _Crunch. Crack._

John threw Dean to the ground, continuing his assault. His feet delivered kicks to the omega’s ribs and stomach. Dean heard crunching coming deep within his body, pain radiating from every point that John could reach.

He was going to die. Dean was going to die just like he knew he would and he wouldn’t see Sam again. _Why?_

John knelt down, fists connecting with Dean’s back and side, liquor smell making its way through the omega’s broken nose. “You’re just a little bitch. Probably whoring yourself out around town.” John punched Dean’s neck, missing his face. “If only your mother were here to see you. I’m glad she’s dead, not having to see how her bitch son turned out.”

The alpha’s breaths came in pants, fists red with his blood and Dean’s. “You’re fucking disgusting.” John stood up, spitting down on his son and walked away.

Dean was quiet, bruised and broken. Bleeding on the carpet wasn’t something he had planned on ending his night with. Maybe bleeding in bed but not like this. _Why?_ Dean watched his father leave again, slamming the door behind himself. The screech of tires filled the silence.

He needed to leave. He needed to go but where? He could go to the cops, but they’d return him to John. He could go to Castiel’s. Castiel would protect him.

Pulling himself from the floor, Dean whined and cried. He felt the broken bones grinding against one another, felt the blood flow from his mouth and nose. He felt like death. The omega slowly and painfully packed all he could into his duffle bag, stopping to wipe the worst of the blood from his face, trying to stanch the flow.

Pulling the basket of goodies from below the bed, Dean made his way silently out of the hotel room. The sun had set, the sky was dark. Walking to Castiel’s house would be hard and painful but he had to leave. He had to get away.

He hobbled his way along the dark road, whining every couple of minutes. Dean wasn’t sure what was broken or bruised, but everything felt like it could be both. Blood still sluggishly made its way from the wounds that he didn’t attend to. He could see the house, it was so close.

Vision going dark, probably from lack of blood, Dean tripped onto Castiel’s porch. He crawled to the door and knocked as hard as he could, collapsing onto his side. A few moments passed, nothing. Pulling himself to his knees again, Dean banged again, slumping down.

Shuffling footsteps gave Dean hope, someone could help him. The door creaked open, a gasp sounding from above him.

“Cas!” Gabriel’s voice yelled back into the house. “Castiel, help me!”

The brothers grabbed Dean and his stuff, bringing them inside. The omega was placed on the couch. Dean’s shirts were removed to inspect for damage.

Gabriel looked like he was taking stock of Dean’s injuries while Castiel looked like he would murder someone. The alpha was kneeled beside the couch, keeping back for Gabriel.

“Dean, what happened?” Castiel’s voice was calm. “You have to tell us. We need to protect you.”

Gabriel’s fingers prodded Dean’s ribs, making the younger omega whine. “Castiel, we need to get him to the hospital first. His ribs are broken. Maybe even his nose.”

Dean whined again, trying to move his body away from Gabriel’s prodding fingers. “No, I can’t pay for it.”

“It’s fine. I got you.” Gabriel laid a hand on Dean’s neck, trying to provide comfort. “I’m a doctor, remember?”

“I don’t want to be a burden.” The omega murmured.

Castiel leaned forward now that Gabriel was done with his assessment, laying a hand lightly on Dean’s swollen cheek. “You’re in no way a burden, Omega. Let us help you.”

Dean pulled the alpha closer by his shirt, breathing in the man’s clove and honey scent. “If you help me, you’ll be in danger too.”

“I don’t care.” Castiel brushed his hand through Dean’s hair, lowering his head to brush a light kiss on the omega’s forehead. “Let’s fight this. Together.”

Dean nodded, weakly.

Dean was in the hospital for a few days, long enough for the doctors to assess all of his injuries, new and old. For some reason, Gabriel and Castiel insisted on taking lots of photos of Dean and his body. Gabriel had held his hand, crying when Dean recounted how most of his injuries were delivered to him. Castiel had stayed the night, keeping an eye on the door and protecting the sleeping Dean.

When he was released, Gabriel took it upon himself to personally take care of Dean, allowing Castiel to bring the omega food. When he was set up in one of the guest rooms in Cas’ house, Dean slept for what felt like days. He was sore and aching and the pain medication could only take care of so much. Dean didn’t stray too far from the bedroom, doing anything too painful.

John had confronted Gabe about Dean’s location, only to be given the cold shoulder. If Castiel was there, Dean was sure his father would be dead. John was looking for Dean.

Four weeks after the altercation, a soft knock sounded on Dean’s door. A small “come in” from Dean beckoned the visitor in.

“Hey, Dean.” A deep quiet voice drew Dean away from his book.

Sam. Sam was here. And he was fucking tall. A cry escaped Dean’s lips as he stood and ran to his brother, ribs still aching.

“Oh my god, how did you find me?” Dean sniffled, pulling away from Sam.

Sam laughed. “Hello to you too, big bro.” The smile fell from the younger man’s lips. “I, uh, I got a call from Castiel. I think he stole your phone when you slept in the hospital? I would have been here sooner but I had to finish some stuff up at work before I could leave.”

Dean pulled his brother close again, dragging in his scent. “I’m glad he called you.”

“Me too.” Sam held Dean, scenting him. After a few moments, Sam pulled back again. “I’m here to see you, yes. But I’m also here to be your lawyer.”

“Uh, for what?” Dean asked, confused.

Sam’s brows knitted together, watching his brother. “Dean, I’m here to help with the case against John.”

Dean was even more confused. “What case? I haven’t opened a case.”

“Oh.” Sam’s face fell. “Castiel didn’t tell you.”

“What?” Dean threw his hands up as far as he could and sighed. “Tell me what?”

“That I’ve opened an abuse case against John for abusing the omega I am courting.” Castiel’s voice came from the doorway, making the brothers jump.

“Cas, we’re not...” Dean’s words were cut off.

Castiel cleared his throat. “Or rather, the omega I plan on courting.”

“Oh… _oh._ ” The omega’s face burned red. “But… I’m broken.” Dean’s voice was small.

“You are far from broken, Dean.” Castiel made his way closer to Dean, Sam making way for the other alpha. “You are astounding and strong and brave for making it as far as you did.” The alpha trailed his hand over Dean’s face, caressing over his scars, old and new.

Dean closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “Okay.”

Both Sam and Cas looked at the omega. “Okay?” Both alpha’s asked.

“Okay, I’ll open a case. And okay, I’ll let you court me.” Dean looked into the alpha’s eyes, seeing hope shining beneath the oceans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on doing a chapter for the case and court but I want to make the last chapter smut so like.... if you don't like smut, you can skip it.


	4. Don't end in blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps Cas and Dean work on the case against John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that I have never been to court so this could literally be so wrong right now.

With the bruises faded, Castiel and Gabriel sat down with Dean, discussing how they wanted to take more pictures of his body. They needed to be able to show the court all the damage under the bruises. Being able to provide the amount of damage the omega sustained could build their case.

Gabriel had his camera in hand, snapping pictures of Dean’s abused and scarred skin. Castiel stood wherever he was needed, warm hands comforting the omega. When Castiel had opened the case, John was hunted down and taken into custody, one of the comforts Dean felt.

Sam was working on the presentation and whatever was needed. Dean wasn’t too sure, he wasn’t the lawyer of the family. All four men sat down together, listening to Dean recount the types of abuse with the recorder Sam brought to pay for the court. Both Gabriel and Cas provided support by sitting on either side of the omega, holding his hand.

When Dean needed to take a break from the gory details, he climbed into Castiel’s lap, scenting the alpha. He was never rushed to provide information, he was never urged to do anything he didn’t want to. With Sam taking on Dean and Cas’ against John, he was no longer able to testify against his father, which wasn’t great but it would have to do.

When Dean climbed back into his seat, he felt loads better. Being able to properly scent the alpha calmed him and his omega to no end.

“I guess the question we all want to know is, when did it start?” Sam asked, full well knowing the answer but doing it for the recording.

Dean fiddled with Castiel’s sleeve, taking a deep breath. “The slaps started small right after mom died. He started to drink, started to take it out on me. If I wouldn’t have protected you, he would have gone after you too. It got worse the older I got, the more abuse I was able to sustain. It wasn’t too bad until I presented. Then the abuse started to become almost daily.” Dean took a shuddering breath, clinging to his alpha harder.

“John threatened to sell me once when omega slaves were still legal. When the law was changed, he started burning me with cigarettes. I accidentally spilled his beer and he beat with the alternator of the car he was working on. Twice. I burnt his toast so he beat me with the toaster. It would be little things that set him off. Me speaking too loud, me breathing too loud, even me sleeping too loud.”

The scent of anger and sorrow bled through the room. Tears flooded Gabriel’s eyes that he tried to quickly wipe away and both of the alphas looked pissed. 

Dean’s throat clicked when he swallowed, taking another breath. “My body was always in so much distress that I’ve only had one heat. It was so unbearable so I guess I’m okay with skipping them. John had beaten me unconscious so I couldn’t act of my heat needs and I suppose I was thankful for that too. He could have taken me and given me to a strange alpha. Until recently, I haven’t felt my omega. He’s been asleep or hiding, since my heat. He started to wake up after Gabriel and Castiel offered me comfort and touch.” Tears flooded Dean’s eyes.

A whine escaped Gabriel’s lips. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I have to take a moment. I’m sorry, Dean.” The other omega left the room.

Castiel pulled Dean from his seat and back onto his lap. “Sam, I’d like to stop for the day if that’s okay. I’d like to calm my omega down.” His voice was soft and comforting to Dean.

Sam nodded, pausing the recorder and leaving the room to the couple.

Castiel ran his warm hands up and down Dean’s back. “It’s alright, Omega.” The alpha murmured, softly. “I’m here and I’ve got you. You’re doing so well.”

“I feel like I’m making it harder for everyone,” Dean whispered, nuzzling his nose into the alpha’s neck. “You and Sam are mad, Gabriel had to step out.”

“That’s fine, Dean. Just because we knew what happened, it doesn’t mean we were ready to hear the details. We all still love you very much.” The alpha stroked Dean’s hair.

Dean sat back a bit, eyeing the alpha. “You love me?”

Castiel smiled at the omega, hands cupping the smaller man’s face. “Yes, Dean. Not only do I love you like my pack member, but as my future mate. The first day I met you, my Omega, I knew I wanted you in my life.” The alpha’s voice rumbled, sending shivers up Dean’s arms.

The omega leaned forward, hesitant for a second, then placed his lips on the alphas. The older man’s lips were soft and chapped, warm against Dean’s. Dean had never kissed anyone before, let alone an alpha. The slip and slide of their lips and tongues were a bit odd to Dean but it still made him feel wanted. A small moan escaped Dean’s mouth.

Castiel stopped the kiss first, nuzzling his nose into Dean’s neck. When the omega whined, Cas laughed. “You have to be patient, Omega. I don’t want to move too fast with you. I want to cherish you, Omega, and I want to show you how good love feels.” Castiel gave Dean a chaste kiss. “I want you to move into my room. I want to give you the contact and comfort you need. I also can’t help but want to hold you in my arms.”

“Okay,” Dean whispered, kissing the alpha’s neck. “I can’t wait.”

The day the four men prepared for court, the feeling was somber. Castiel tied Dean’s tie for him, kissing the omega, trying to keep him calm as long as he could. Sam was meeting them at the courthouse and Dean couldn’t wait to get this all over.

The ride over was silent, Dean sitting backseat with Gabriel, holding his hand. He’d been forced to eat breakfast and he felt like he could hurl at any moment. The closer they got, the more Dean sweated and fidgeted. Gabriel had to settle Dean a few times where he would slide across the seat and hug him close.

Not many people were in the small and unimpressive courtroom, the biggest presence being Sam. He was tall and he was all alpha. Dean trusted his brother, he trusted this man to help me get Joh out of the picture and if John was let go, he trusted his brother and Cas to get John another way. Castiel and Gabriel stayed close, giving support.

The judge had come in and sat, reading over some papers on the desk. His face remained neutral and Dean would bet the man was one scent blockers. John was brought in and sat at one of the tables in the front. The man looked haggard and sallow, alcohol not filling his veins.

“Mr. Winchester, the case brought against you involves omega abuse and abuse against an omega who is currently or was courting an alpha at the time of that abuse. How do you plead?” The judge’s voice was low, cool.

“Not guilty, your honor,” John mumbled.

Dean felt Cas’ hold on his hand tighten just a smidge, the only sign of anger on the alpha’s façade.

“Samuel Winchester, you are representing the omega affected by the abuse?” The judge asked. John’s head snapped in Sam’s direction, fury filling his eyes.

Sam stood, eyes never straying to his father. “Yes, your honor.”

The judge nodded, looking around. “Good, you look like you know what you’re doing, even for one so young. Now, I see we have some photos and recordings as evidence. I would like to state now that if the jury requires any more evidence, the omega in question will have to take the stand. Understood?”

Sam nodded. “Yes, your honor. Thank you.”

The photos of Dean’s body were projected on the screen, healed pictures first. “The pictures shown are of Dean’s body a few weeks ago. If you look, you can see scars of different sizes and shapes. The small circle scars are from cigarette burns. The larger scars are from the beating’s Dean received from items like car parts, belts, and kitchen appliances.”

The photos were circled through, showing all of the pictures that had been taken when Castiel held his hand. “This next set of pictures was taken the night that Dean left John’s hotel room because he feared for his life. The content shown is not for someone who is sensitive to pictures of blood or bruising.” The photos Dean had never seen were shown on the screen, skin is swollen and bruised, dried blood still caking his body in places.

Sam clicked the button and the last picture showed on the screen. It was a picture of Dean’s broken and mangled face. His eyes were swollen, his lips busted, and his nose crooked. In the background of the picture, Castiel sat and waited for Gabriel to be done, the look of utter love and concern filling his eyes. The raw emotion that the alpha rarely showed Dean.

The jury’s reactions were mixed. Some of their faces showed shock and surprise, other’s faces had shown anger. Dean wasn’t sure how this was going to end up but he really hoped John would go away for a long time.

Sam placed the remote down, pulling the tape recorder from his pocket. “The next piece of evidence I have is a recording of Dean recounting his years of abuse and terror at the hands of his own father,” He hooked the recorder up to a speaker system, hitting play.

The entire courtroom fell silent, listening to Dean’s raw voice was stating as plain fact what John made him endure. Sam had made a good move at leaving Gabriel’s abrupt departure in the recording, making it even more emotional. When the recording ended, Sam unhooked the device.

The judge cleared his throat, obviously struck by the evidence. “Thank you, Samuel. Is that all of the evidence you have for us?”

Sam shook his head, looking around the courtroom. “No, your honor. I have a witness from John and Dean’s time in South Dakota.” Sam gestured to someone at the back of the room.

A gruff looking man made his way to the front of the courtroom, taking a seat that the judge indicated. The man looked a bit uncomfortable, if not angry. Bobby fucking Singer.

“This man’s name is Robert Singer, he owns a scrapyard where John worked briefly.” Sam Gestures to Bobby.

The judge turned slightly toward the older man. “If you could give us an impression or account of what you saw when John was an employee, Mr. Singer that would be appreciated.” John’s face turned red from anger.

Bobby cleared his throat. “John and I knew each other a while back, we served in the military together. So when he came through, looking for a job, I gave him one. He served well so I knew his work ethic a bit. However, when he started, he usually reeked of alcohol. I stopped by his place once and found his son, Dean.

“The boy was pretty messed up, skinny and looked like he’d taken a couple of beatings. I asked if he needed help but the boy was pretty spooked. I asked him if he had any food and of course, they didn’t. So I went out and bought the food some cheeseburgers. The next day, John comes stomping in and demands to know why I did that. I told him that I was a grown man and could do what I damn well pleased.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked over at John. “That son of a bitch told me how he had to beat the boy for eating the food I bought him. Said I shouldn’t have given “his omega” food without his permission. I fired him after that, and he left. I always hoped the boy would get free, find a nice kind alpha ad get whisked away.”

Dean remembered the incident. It was one of the only times someone had helped him out.

Bobby was dismissed from the stand, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder as he made his way to the back.

“That’s all we have for now, your honor.” Sam took a seat, sitting straight-backed.

“Very good.” The judge cleared his throat again, shuffling through some more papers.

“This is bullshit. You can’t let my sons do this to me!” John hollered, standing from his chair.

“Mr. Winchester, I advise you to take a seat or I will be forced to continue this trial without you here.” The judge’s voice boomed through the silent courtroom.

John stayed standing, shoulders squared. “No, you will not put me in jail because some bitch and a runaway think they have a case against me!” A guard came out to try to take John out of the room at the Judge’s orders. “No, you can’t do this. The law still stands! Omega abuse has not been banned!” John was dragged through the door at the side of the courtroom.

“Now, we shall deliberate and recommence when the jury has come to a conclusion since Mr. Winchester refused to get a lawyer.” The judge stood and made his way out of the courtroom.

The recess lasted a whole of thirty minutes. Dread fell heavy to Dean’s stomach. If the jury decided that easily, then it must be in favor of the law. The omega and his friends and family sat and waited for the judge to address the jury. Buzzing filled Dean’s ears, not hearing anything besides the word “ _Guilty_ ” leaving the judges mouth.

Dean cried, being pulled into the arms of his alpha. John was gone and Dean was finally free. Gabriel and Sam joined in the hug, smelling of love and happiness through the embrace.

To celebrate, the group went out to dinner. Dean kept finding his hand wondering over to Castiel’s leg or arm, wanting to feel the muscles hidden under the alpha’s suit. The omega wasn’t sure why he was getting too touchy-feely. He’d always wanted to touch Castiel, run his fingers over the muscles he got to appreciate when they slept together at night, but never had he been so blatant about it.

Dean started to feel hot, loosening his tie and removing his jacket. The ice water wasn’t cooling him down any. Maybe he was getting sick.

“Dean?” Castiel leaned toward Dean, feeling his forehead. “Are you alright, darling?”

“I’m not sure, Alpha. I’m a little hot.” Dean leaned into the touch of his alpha’s cool hands, loving the touch. “I think I’m getting sick.”

The table fell quiet. A small “Oh” left Gabriel’s lips.

Castiel leaned in and sniffed Dean’s neck. “Oh, Omega. You aren’t getting sick.”

“What? What’s going on?” Dean asked, looking up at the alpha.

“It appears, omega mine, that you’re going into heat,” Castiel whispered, a rumble starting in his chest.

Gabriel laughed, waving his hand in front of Castiel’s face, breaking his brother’s trance. “Cassie, take your boy home. We don’t want to be kicked out of the restaurant permanently, now do we?”

Sam snorted, slipping his card from his wallet. “I got this, guys. I can take Gabe home at some point. We’ll see you guys in a week.”

Dean whined, trying to climb into the alpha’s lap. “Take me home, Alpha.”

“With pleasure.” Castiel rumbled, picking Dean up and whisking out the door.

This was about to be something, Dean thought.


	5. Love is the Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat finally visits and Castiel takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, literally only smut.

Dean was antsy, bouncing in his seat. The sweat was soaking through his shirt and the smell of Castiel was driving him wild. The omega had to sit one his hands to keep himself from distracting the alpha.

The closer they got to the house, the more whines that slipped passed Dean’s lips. His underwear was starting to get wet, making Castiel’s nostrils flare. All Dean wanted to do was climb right into the alpha’s lap where they were and fuck his virgin hole on the hot knot until he came. But being more concerned about living, Dean refrained.

The omega has never felt like this, the heat under his skin making him shiver and anticipation. His other heat was filled with terror and pain. A small moan escaped Dean’s lips when he pictured Castiel on top of him, touching him, giving him love.

“We’re almost there, Omega. Almost there and then I can touch you.” Castiel’s jaw was clenched, hands death gripping the steering wheel.

When they pulled up to the house, almost haphazardly, Castiel was out and pulling Dean along with him. Once inside, the alpha picked Dean up as if he weighed nothing and rushed up the stairs. “Your mine, Omega.”

Dean nodded, shoving his nose into Castiel’s neck, drinking in his scent of cloves and cinnamon. “All yours, Alpha. Yours for the taken, now and forever.” A whine escaped his lips when the alpha placed him on their bed.

Castiel whipped his shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder. His muscles flexed and contracted as he moved, making Dean’s drool. Dean admired the ink-black wings on the alpha’s back, torn and damaged. His own guardian angel. The thought stunned the omega, making him appreciate the alpha all the much more.

Once the alpha was stripped, he slowly peeled Dean’s clothes off, leaving kisses in their absence. Feeling a bit self-conscious about his scars even through his heat addled brain, Dean tried to hide his body. Castiel’s hands gently took hold of the intruding limbs and placing them on the bed.

“I want to see you, Dean. I want to see all of you. My beautiful, sweet, strong mate.” Castiel’s voice was soft and low, filled with love.

Dean blushed, twining his fingers into the blanket. He was wet and desperate, body begging for his alpha to touch him.

Castiel kissed and licked his way over Dean’s chest, making his way lower, licking stripes over the omega’s stomach. He gave a breathy laugh when Dean whined louder the closer the alpha moved toward his cock. Avoiding the omega’s erection, Castiel kissed and nipped at Dean’s thighs.

“Alpha,” Dean breathed, writhing against the man. “Touch me, Alpha.”

A low “Mmmm” left Castiel’s lips, nipping at Dean’s thigh again. “Where do you want me to touch you, Dean?”

The younger man’s cheeks burned red. “Everywhere. Feel how wet I am for you.”

“I can do that.” Castiel’s voice was low, dangerous, and full of lust. The alpha’s warm hands slid down Dean’s thighs, cupping the younger man’s ass. God, it was a good ass. It filled out beautifully once Dean got some meat on his bones. He kneaded the cheeks, watching the omega moan under him.

Warm, thick fingers slid over Dean’s entrance, making him jump and moan. He couldn’t wait to feel Castiel, couldn’t wait to feel his love and his body. The fingers massaged, letting Dean’s relax before one started to breech him. A whiney cry left Dean, surprised by the feeling of the intrusion and the need for more.

“Does it feel good, Omega?” Castiel asked, free hand tweaking Dean’s nipples.

Dean nodded furiously, moaning and whining at the pleasure. If one finger felt like that, what would Castiel’s cock feel like? “Feels so good, Alpha.”

Castiel slowly pumped his finger, stretching Dean. “Good. I can’t wait to be inside of you.” The alpha hesitated for a few seconds, chewing his lips. “I would like to claim you tonight, Dean. Make you mine.”

“Yes,” Dean keened. “Make me yours, give me your mark.” He panted and writhed, canting his hips.

Castiel shuttered, basically purring. “I can’t wait to see you walk around with my claim on you. You’re mine, Dean. Since the first day I met you, I was wrapped around your beautiful finger.” The alpha pushed in a second finger, scissoring his omega open. He relished the whine of his omega, feeling his hole pulse and slick gush, just for him.

“I need you, Alpha.” Dean moaned, hands trying to pull the alpha toward him. “I need you inside of me. I’m burning up for you.” He kissed the man, thrusting his tongue in and claiming what was his.

“I want to go slow, Dean. You’ve never done this before.” Castiel murmured softly.

A scoff escaped Dean’s lips. “No, but I’m in heat. It would be different if I wasn’t. Just get inside of me. We can go slow when this heats over.”

Castiel laughed, sitting back. “You are a brat, little omega. Fine, I’ll give you what you want. Tell me how you want me.”

“Just like this. I want to see you.” Dean moaned as Castiel added a third finger, opening him some more. He whined when the fingers were removed, leaving him empty.

Castiel placed himself at Dean’s entrance, slowly pushing in. He groaned, feeling how tight and wet the omega was. Dean’s body was hot and pulling him in like he belonged there.

Dean nearly orgasmed when Castiel bottomed out, feeling so full for the first time. He nearly yelled when the alpha started to move, slowly but steady. He would have mated with Castiel weeks ago if he knew this was how good it felt. He knew the alpha held himself back when they started sleeping in the same bed but at least he has this now, this man he loved.

“You feel so good, Dean. You’re taking me so well.” Castiel moaned, speeding his thrusts. The thought of filling Dean up with his seed spurred him on even further, bringing them both closer to the edge. His alpha growled, relishing in the feeling of fucking his omega.

The omega held on tight to Castiel, hands in hair and grabbing where they could. “Allpphhaaaaa.” Dean moaned, biting Castiel’s shoulder. “You’re filling me up so good. I’m going to come on just your cock. I want your knot, I can’t wait for your knot. Knot me.” Dean babbled.

“I can’t wait to knot you, Omega. Can’t wait to stuff you so full, you’re bursting.” Castiel panted, leaning back to change the angle.

A scream ripped from Dean’s lips, his cock pulsing and stars burst behind his eyes. He was coming, spilling between their bodies, cum mixing with sweat.

The alpha was close behind, thrusting a few more times before being pulled over the edge. He shoved his knot into Dean, spilling his seed and biting down on the omega’s neck, marking the man as his.

Dean moaned, cock kicking and a weak stream of cum leaving him again. He was claimed and he was happy. When Castiel unlatched himself, the alpha licked at the wound.

“Now, you’re mine.” Castiel murmured, hands caressing where they could. He moaned when another load spilled into the omega. “All I want to do is keep you safe, protect you and love you, every day for the rest of my life.”

Dean purred, kissing the alpha. “And you are mine, Alpha.” When Castiel adjusted them to a more comfortable position, Dean leaned against his mate and started to drift. He was happy. Against all odds, Dean was happy and he wasn’t scared.

Dean sank down onto Castiel’s cock, old cum and slick making his way easier. He moaned, tipping his hips and moving them in small motions. A thrill ran through him, making him stop in his ministrations.

Castiel was still asleep, worn out from the last few days. Dean wanted to wake him in a pleasant way instead of waking the alpha up by humping his leg. Dean started to move again, slow and small. He felt full, content, he could come just like this.

A moan left the alpha’s lips, his hands finding Dean and holding him still. “You are an insatiable minx, Omega. All you had to do was wake me.” Castiel flipped them, thrusting hard into Dean.

Dean came first, painting their bodies white and sticky, adding to the mess. He relished in the thrusting of his alpha chasing his own release, loved how it felt to have the cock inside of him bruise his insides. When he was knotted, Dean came again with a shout. He was so sensitive to his mate, so sensitive to the alpha’s touch and seed.

When Cas’ knot deflated, he kissed Dean and said he’d love to shower with the omega. Dean sat for a moment, watching his alpha make his way to the bathroom and start the shower. He sat there, staring at the man who saved his life and the man who would protect him for the rest of it.

This man was his salvation, this man had pulled him from his own personal hell. This man was his now, his forever, and his always.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! =^_^=


End file.
